Love is Always Patient and Kind
by From Spark to Flame
Summary: He was in love… not at first sight, but from the beginning. He didn’t need a kiss because his heart already pounded, his palms already sweated, and his blood already rushed upon seeing the other man's face. GrindewaldXDumbledore


Disclaimer: Teh harry potterz series iz rowling's! shez teh manw/ her coolio peoples and plotz.

A/N: Haha, did you like the disclaimer? I mispelled the in the beginning and I was too lazy to backspace so I changed everything else to suit it. Hehe. Anyway, this is a GrindyXDumbles fic...

* * *

Pain and Anger. Hurt and Hate. That's what makes the world wither away.

It's what destroys lives and builds them at the same time.

And then there is love… an emotion that is subjective at best- no one ever knowing how it feels until they experience it themselves. They say that a true love's first kiss is lifting and your heart hammers in your chest and your palms sweat as blood rushes through your body.

But who can find their true love in just a first kiss? It'll take one kiss then another then another then another…until you find him. Unless you don't need that kiss.

Dumbledore didn't need it.

He was in love… not at first sight, but from the beginning; it was love- the kind of selfless love that filled fairy tales and Disney movies. He didn't need that kiss because his heart already pounded, his palms already sweated, and his blood already rushed upon seeing his face.

But his love didn't love back. No- that man's world was one of selfishness. Grindewald could never let go of his selfishness enough to love. If love was about giving your heart away, Grindewald decided that he didn't need it.

But then, as the saying goes. 'love is always patient and kind.' So Dumbledore waited for him and prayed for him to see it all in its true light. He didn't push, but still, he left hints of wanting more- lingering touches when talking and anonymous flowers on desks, filled with sentiment of love- Only for his heart to break every time they were ignored. D

Dumbledore knew he could be patient. They were young, together, and had all the time in the world. So his love buried under a layer of determination and he dove headfirst into the books.

As he and Grindewald sat together, each buried under piles and piles of books, Dumbledore urged his mind to never wander. He convinced himself that the hollows should come first. Their searches went onward and they began to travel, unwinding clue after clue and hint after hint.

Exotic places all over the world were explored in their determined search in which they stopped and rested frequently. Love is never jealous… and even though Dumbledore's heart pang every time a wench sidled up next to Grindewald with a lustful stare or when a pretty blushing maiden gave him a lily that she picked out in the nearby meadows, he stayed silent and just watched, knowing that Grindewald was going to forget about them in an hour's time and then, it would be just them again.

Love is never boastful or conceited. Maybe that's why Dumbledore never bragged to anyone. He let Grindewald think that he had thought up all the brilliant ideas even though it was just Dumbledore's hints that brought him to those discoveries. He let that smile rein his thoughts and willed his own thoughts away.

Inside, he yearned for one thing…his love to become his lover.

But he never did become the lover… It was all just wishful thinking. Dumbledore was head over heels in love with a man who didn't retaliate. Anger bubbled inside him at his own silent suffering. So when Grindewald up and left, that anger built up, along with the hurt.

Love is never rude or selfish… That's the only reason why Grindewald wasn't killed when he attacked. Instead, Dumbledore locked him up on his own in his own prison. That pain and anger never left Dumbledore's body, and instead, he held it in and spared the other man's life.

For the greater good… that's Grindewald's principle. Dumbledore convinced himself that the whole thing was for the greater good. If his love wasn't unrequited, then he might have stayed by the other man's side, wreaking havoc on the wizarding world. His own dappling in the dark arts could have changed everything. So Dumbledore realized that love not take offense and is not resentful. Love, even onesided, is a beautiful thing.

Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins, but the delights in truth.

When Dumbledore fell from that tower as the green light flashed in his eyes, a small smile graced his lips. It was a smile of love.

And as he graced heaven with his presence, toppled with hugs from old family and friends, he noticed Grindewald standing in a corner with arms folded over his chest and a smirk on his lips.

Once again, Dumbldore's his heart pounded, his palms sweated, and his blood rushed.

The other man finally came over and placed that kiss on his lips.

Albus Dumbledore finally had that one true love's kiss.

Love is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure whatever comes.

* * *

A/N: Oh wow…I can't believe I wrote that… That was so cheesy… You might recognize the sentences about love: 'Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited. It is never rude or selfish. It does not take offense and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins, but the delights in truth. It is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure whatever comes.' I was reading A Walk to Remember and I came upon that passage (which is supposedly an excerpt from the bible) and I was thinking that I wanted to write something with it… And this resulted. Purely unplanned.

Please review! Spread the love… Come on, love is not selfish. Hehe.

For once, I don't have much else to say…

XOXO

Flame


End file.
